The flower Blooms
by luckyme12
Summary: ( this is my own version of Alvinette i hope you like it ) She was like a moon flower she blooms only at night she would never let anyone close enough to see her true light lucky im the only one


Hi my name's alvin, alvin seville as you may know im a chipmunk and an awesome rock star but enough of that let me tell you a story about a sun flower and a Lisianthus i know that it doesn't make sense that im telling you this but there's a story about it. the story is that there's a very carefree little one causes ruckus all the time but that doesn't mean he does it time and time he only do it when he's with his brother's he has two brothers their name is Simon and Theodore seville and their dad is named david seville. First let me tell you about Simon, simon is very intelligent kid way more mature than any other kid but that doesn't mean he's not childish he acts one time to time. he likes to read a lot books, invent stuff and math just kidding well... most intelligent ones likes math and stuff i think and then there's theodore the adorable one, youngest one in the family. Theodore is... a very chubby looking kid he likes to eat and ummm.. cook yea and animals especially a bird. now then the three brother's have three counter parts their names are britney, jeanette and eleanor. The six of them are childhood friends who will one day

Become something more than friends specially the two main protagonist of the story now then let's get started with the story...

( OP here what im gonna do is there's only one Pov here and its alvin im not gonna switch from person to person alright. )

I was 8 years old that that time when dave took us to the park it was just one month when we got adopted by him i called him dave instead of dad cause im still not that familiar with him yet i only talk to him when i need something or he ask me a question but sometimes i really wanna communicate about things that make us closer. my brothers are ok they would cling to him have fun and etc. And im happy for that at least now i don't have to worry about my brothers they got a father now that would make them feel happy and grateful that they would know a fathers love they won't grow up parent less as for me im ok with being alone as long as my brothers are safe and sound. me and my brothers are playing tag around the park we had so much fun we seesaw, tag, finding a beetle yep it was fun i told simon and theo to play with each other ill just take a break i was walking around when i saw three girls not just ordinary girls the were stunningly cute adorable and wonderful but they were surrounded by other kids there's 2 of them its like they were afraid of them then when i got closer i heard the other girl in pink said

"stay back or ill scream very loud"

The other kid in black said " go ahead i dare you or else your sisters will get hurt you can run what about your sisters?

The other kid in blue jacket said " we just wanted that necklace alright we don't want to cause harm ok just give it us then we'll leave if not then you and your sisters are going to get hurt"

The pink one replied " but we found it first and my sister really like it too so please leave us alone we don't want trouble "

The kid in black said " you are really want to get hurt do you fine then herald let's just beat them up and get the necklace we already wasted enough time here big brother will probably looking for me by now "

The other kid agreed

They moved closer to them cracking their knuckles and so am i while the three sister are so scared the two green and purple one are hiding behind the pink one when the kid in black are about to throw the punch i grab his arm put his arm on his chest and pushed him away the other kid catches him i said

" if you want to hurt them you have to go through me first bullying three girls that's low dude "

the kid in blue jacket said" who are you and why are you minding in somebody else business if you don't want to get hurt step aside"

I said" make me "

The two charge me and i thrown a fast punch at the blue in the chin and nose he got instantly got knocked down and the other one was right behind me he thrown a huge swing at me it grazed me a little in the cheek and then i charged at him then thrown two punch in the rib and the other from The head it missed so i back off little he tried to kick me in the face but i kicked his other foot and he got off balance and fall on his butt i charged at him then when i was about to throw the punch someone yelled my name and i knew who it was it was dave so i got off of him and walk towards dave he said " alvin what are you doing why are you beating up that kid oh no did you also beat up that other kid too alvin what the heck are you doing why would do something like this " i tried to explain but dave cut me off and took off to take a look at the other kid who got knockdown the kid had blood falling from his nose while the other kid also helped his friend stand up then dave ask them if they are ok and then someone came a guy in glasses that's looks like a supermodel from the magazines and said " there you are i been looking for you dan what happened to your face " then dave have an apologetic look and said " im sorry it seems my son and your brother had a fight im very sorry for what happened " then the older brother had an angry look i thought for a second he will get mad at dave and me but he said " you got into a fight again i took you here to make friends not to cause trouble, that's it im telling father about this " then the the kid named dan said " but it wasn't my fault it was him who started it he stole the necklace that we found " as he angrily said and pointed at me then when i was about to speak three girls came running to us and said the pink one " that's not true at all he was just defending us from you two and we're the one who found the necklace first while you guys threaten us that if we don't give to you guys me and my sisters are going to get beat up " after the pink one said that the kid who was playing innocent his face look a bit guilty for a second and his brother notice it and said " is this true dan? you would steal a necklace from three girls have you got no shame on you tell me the truth dan " dan looks scared to admit it but to my surprise he nodded and said " i just want to give it to you cause it thought it would make happy for a while you have been working hard lately and i just want to surprise you with it " he looks down and he looks like he was about to cry then his brother look at him and gave a big sigh and said " tell me would i be happy if you gave it to me when you stole it from someone else, i know i wasn't around the house much and can't play with you but you shouldn't do this kind of things just to make me happy but i guess it also my fault for not being there with you when you needed me.. im sorry i guess im working too hard and i forgot there are things that is much more important things to do like spending time with my family im really sorry dan.. " during that whole thing dan was crying looking at his brother his older brother knelt down and hug him and said " how about this ill take a week off from time to time and play with you we can go to the mall and watch movie play some games and stuff but first apologize to them specially the three girls alright " said the older brother smiling at him then dan walk up to me and dave he look to me and wipe his tears and said " im so sorry for what i did to you and i know that i did was wrong and accuse for something that you didn't do and i felt guilty for it i apologize i hope you can forgive me " i look at him in the eyes if i can see if he's really sincere about his apology then i nodded and said " well it's nothing to me but who you should really apologize is to the girls there alright just don't things that you shouldn't do specially beating up girls ok " he nodded and said " i will and thank you i hope we can be friends too you're not to bad anyway i really hope we can get along besides you are actually a good fighter if someone wants to have a go with us they won't stand a chance " he gave a thumbs up and i said " sure bro you're not too bad yourself to " i also gave him a thumbs up then Dave shouted and dans older brother at us we laugh while dave and dans older brother face palm then someone cough and we turn around and saw the three Girls there watching us this whole time we awkwardly laugh then dan walk forward to the three girls while the purple and the green one hid behind the pink one i guess they are still afraid for what happened when dan was in front of them he said " im so sorry for what we did you to girls i really do felt ashamed of myself for doing it i also didn't think that we would do something like this we never tried to steal anything from anyone and i felt guilty for it i promise we won't bother you girls again i hope you can forgive us " he hung himself in guilt then the three girls look each other and then the pink one sigh and said " fine we will forgive you for what you did but first you and your friend of yours have to do the chicken dance first " dans face looks like his soul got sucked out and his friend is nervously laughing while slowly backing off until dans older brother block him off and said " where do you think you're going mister, i can't believe you're gonna sneak out and leave your friend behind you heard the girls now do it " he smirk and slightly laughing at the two. The two look each other with horrendous looks and i can already tell what's on thier mind of what they are saying after that i laugh at the two doing something so embarrassing in public not only me, all of us did and some passerby too and took a picture of it when the show ended the two chic-.. i meant those two had a very bright red faces on them from embarrassment and the three girls smiles on them now unlike before i guess they are forgiven them now. The pink girl said " those are nice moves you two got there do you practice it often cause you really got the talent for it, whelp since you did it quite splendidly i guess we can forgive you two " the two looks like they want to jump off a bridge or get buried ten feet under from embarrassment, but for all of that i guess that's it the older brother apologize again to the three girls and walk up to dave and said " im so sorry again for the trouble that my little brother cause " then dave said" its ok im glad they are getting along now and im sorry i haven't actually introduce my self and my kid my name is dave and this is my son Alvin nice to meet you " he responded " nice to meet you to dave my name is nick and this is dan my little brother i hope we can get along " dave said " yea me too, maybe we might get to see each other more often in the future " i thought so too, im sorry again for the trouble we cause and we better get going its almost dinner too so see ya later dave, alvin and you three girls too. C'mon now dan, herald let's go " as they go dan look at me and said " see ya later men i got to go now maybe we'll see each other at school ok bye! " as he run i looked back at dave and he said "alvin we got to talk after this ok but first im going to go get your brothers alright just stay here " as he go look for my brother the three girls came to me the pink one in front and said " thank you for protecting us from them we thought we were goners i thought we were going to get beat up but thank goodness you came to our rescue and beat them up you were pretty good " i responded " thanks and no problem are you alright now are you hurt somewhere miss umm.. " she said " nope we don't thanks to you, and im sorry we didn't introduce ourselves to you sooner my name is britney, this is jeanette and this is eleanor nice to meet you " the two waved at me and says thanks i was happy to get to meet these three girls i hope we become friends then i look at the right-side i swear my heart just stop for a moment there then ecstasy i don't know what happened that moment there i was shaken off by someone its britney she said if i was ok i responded by nodding then i look at her again and it feels weird the girl in purple named jeanette she's something else

I talk to them for 2 minutes we got to know each other and where they live its actually just a cross the road from our house i did not know that cause me and my brothers are indoors this past month i was reading a book and simon was doing some experiment thing and theo Just watch tv and eat loads of food oh yeah they still haven't seen my brothers, i have got to introduce them to these girls theo will get a new playmate now, 3 minutes later dave came with my brothers they came to me and said " alvin where you been you missed all the fun " said theo then simon add " yea there's a cute dog there the owner let us play with it, it was really fun we pet it play catch and rub its belly it was cute, where have you been alvin anyway you really missed all the fun stuff we did " i smiled at them and said " well i have a different kind of fun when i was alone i beat up some guys and save three princesses its like a fairy tail huh.. but this time the prince just got a thank you and no kisses " i showed an anguished face then smirk at them and i saw the girls had red faces haha it was so cute to tease them specially jeanette i guess i have a new hobby now, my brothers had a confused faces at first then when they see the one's behind me they look like they won the lottery until i flick my finger at them they snap out of it and i introduce them to the girls they got along well and talk a little until dave came by said were going to go home now its almost dinner so my brothers bid good bye to them and run off with dave as for me i turned around and said " well it was fun hanging out with you guys but we got to go, we can meet each other in our house if you want to come by and play we can also order pizza well knowing that our neighbor is coming im sure he will but please do come i want to eat pizza its been a week since i ate pizza and dave don't want to order it if its not a special occasion or something " after i said that " hahaha of course we will come by and play since you're sure he will order pizza ill come and my sisters, who doesn't love pizza and we also have to get going Ms. Miller is probably looking for us by now oh.. thanks again for the help bye!.. " i also took off after they left then walk to the park exit and saw my brothers and dave then we walk to the parking lot and dave drive us home well i guess that's it for the day as soon we got home and got off the car dave called out to me and said " alvin remember what i told you at the park we'll talk in my workroom after we eat dinner ok " 'ah dammit i completely forgot about it' i thought to myself and responded " yes dave but can i at least shower first i smell bad " " fine alvin but make it quick alright " dave said i nodded and i run upstairs took a towel and shower damn that was refreshing i exit the bathroom and put my clothes on its a red shirt with a hood a blue pants and my red cap then i walk down the stairs and goes to the dining room they weren't eating they were still waiting for me then i sat on the chair and we ate, while we were eating my brothers is smiling like an idiot is the food really that delicious or are they just so hungry that they forget what food tasted like its like they got stranded to an island with no food no supplies at all for one week then got rescued and this is basically what their reaction would be like then when they finished eating they still keep putting their spoon in their mouths and scooping nonstop what is wrong with these two are they mentally retarded or something then i ask them " what are you doing simon, theodore there's no food left in your plates and you keep scooping and putting it in your mouths is that some sort of exercise to strengthens your arm and mouth or something? " when i ask them they snap out of it and got embarrass for they were doing " its umm yea an exercise to your arms so you can umm.. dig deeper in the sandbox in the park " " so you can dig deeper and put it in your mouth is that what you're talking about " who does these two they are fooling and said " if you're going to tell a lie at least don't act like you almost had a heart attack what is it just tell me guys " " well its just that the girls from the park i hope we can meet them again " oh i see now these guys huh.. well they are in for a surprise but i want to tease them for a bit " well someone got a crush so which one is It britney, eleanor or jeanette" the reaction on their faces said it all they had blushes on their faces but before i could continue dave told them to wash the dishes while i was called by dave and said " meet me in my work room in five minutes ok we got to discuss about something " i nodded the he walk off to his room and i turned around to my brother who were washing the dishes and said " let's about talk about the girls later ok but before be do tell me who's your crushes first " what!., what are you talking about alvin we don't have crushes on them and why would we even tell you if we do " simon said then i look at them and smirk and said " well if you want to see them again you'll tell me but if you don't then what a loss for you i even know where they live and they said i should come to thier house and play they even wanted to meet you guys again but i guess that's a wishful thinking cause i won't take you two with me, well only if tell me who's your picks then i guess i will reconsider bringing you with me " after what i said i can't describe thier faces at all are they angry, embarrassed or jealous with me hahaha i keep smirking at them then they look at each other and finally gave in theodore was first to confess and its eleanor so it is her well they are kind of match for each other and then there's simon he was still hesitating at first then said its jeanette after he said i thought to my self ' oh no why her why can't he just pick britney she's beautiful i thought he would like her why does it have to be her jeanette dammit i already had a competition and its my own brother!. Wait maybe its too early for that there's still time maybe he's type will change when we got older that's right there's still a chance ' i keep telling it to my self that it will be alright then when i realized i was staring at them for two minutes my brothers had a weird look on them and said " alvin are you alright you keep staring at us for a whole two minutes now and are satisfied now " " yes i am and i was staring at you because i want to see in your eyes if you two are telling the truth somehow I doubt it" "we are telling the truth alvin" then I made a suspicious look as if im still doubting them then I said " fine i trust you about the girls well they kind of lived right across the road of our houses and they even said they would pay a visit here that's it guys I got to meet dave now see ya " "alvin you tricked us " said theodore I just laugh it off then walk to dave's work room..

(Whelp that's it for chapter 1 I hope you like it ^_^)


End file.
